


Iron Price With an Iron Smile

by kee_writestrashh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, POV Female Character, Pirates, Request Fill, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: Request: Obara Sand x fem reader where reader is the younger sister of Yara and she loves danger(playing with wildfire and weapons inflamed in wildfire, taunting Euron,have her own war ship with crimson sails and Obara falling for her when they meet for the first time and her getting jealous of others flirting with reader and deciding to make her move after killing Euron.





	Iron Price With an Iron Smile

You were just as much a Greyjoy as it was possible to be. Though, people liked to forget the babe that came after Yara. But, it meant nothing to you. You held no claim. Only a ship. And the best damn ship to sail the world! And you would be damned by the Seven if you ever let anyone forget that. You were the best damn pirate to ever sail, and that’s all there was to it. The kraken on your crimson sails gave you all the strength in the world. You spent many months throughout the years tailing your uncle from time to time. Just to taunt him and remind him what a failure he was. That he did not deserve to be a Greyjoy. He was the bane of existence.  

It had been easy enough; smuggling goods and safe passage to women who were fleeing… well, whatever demons they were trying to escape from. You asked little question as long as they had the coin. Being a woman of the sea yourself, it was almost like a calling to protect other women in whatever way possible. However, unexpected circumstances had arose on the most recent run. And it came in the form of your uncle, Euron Greyjoy. It surprised you that he had come back in these waters. He didn’t belong here. But, the amount of gold that would line your pockets if you took him in to pay for his crimes…

“Charles!” You shouted glancing over the heads of your crew. But your first mate was nowhere to be seen. “Fuckin’ cunt.” You grumbled, hurrying below deck to find Charles getting a little too comfortable with two women you had promised safe passage from Volantis to King’s Landing. “Oi!” You shouted, making Charles jump and the two women squeak like trodden on mice.

“Yes cap’n?” Charles said quickly, fixing his pants and pushing his dirty, matted hair from his face.

“My Uncle.” You said curtly.

“What’s he doing ‘ere?”

“I don’t know. Ready the men.”

“Aye, Cap’n.” Charles said, hurrying past you, mounting the stairs before pausing mid step and turning back to you. “Prisoners?”

“Just Euron. When we turn him in for his crimes, we will be rich. We can feast like the fuckin’ kings we are!”

“Hear! Hear!” Charles said, jogging up the stairs.

You glanced over the two women, who were still adjusting their dresses. You gave them a flashy grin and wink, before following your man up the stairs. The crew rushing here and there to prepare for battle.

“Drop the blood!” You shouted. “Let him know who he’s dealing with!”

The sound of the crimson masts unfurling in the strong wind made your chest swell with excitement. However, that excitement quickly turned to panic and horror as you saw the largest fleet of warships you had ever seen, rising in the distance out of the eerie fog that seemed to surround them.

Charles came hurrying up to you, about to say something before his jaw dropped and he stared at the horrible sight you were staring at. He had been holding out your wildfire covered saber, ready for you to set light to it. But he dropped the blade and mouthed soundlessly, looking a bit pale.  “What in the bloody fuckin’ hells?” He whispered in horror.

You swallowed and shook your head. “I’ve no fucking idea. Turn about face. We need to get out of here.” You said, finding your voice again.

“And where will we go?” Charles asked, snatching up your weapon and following you as you bellowed orders to your crew. Silently hoping that no one had seen your ship.

“We have to find Yara.” You said, stomping into the Captain’s Quarters.

\---

It had been many days after seeing the war fleet before you received word while delivering a shipment of smuggled goods from the Free Cities to a small port along the the Vale of Arryn that whispers of your sister reported her to be in Dragonstone, with someone they called the Dragon Queen. You had heard many of the rumors about the Targaryen woman in your travels around Essos. She meant nothing to you really. She could own all the land she wanted, but the sea was yours.

You paid the informant well and hurried to the nearest tavern where you knew your crew would be whoring their way into a wild night before setting sail again on the morrow.

You took a heavy seat between Charles and Edward. “I’ve got word. Yara is on Dragonstone.”

“Then we set a course for Dragonstone at dawn.” Charles said simply, pushing a flagon of ale toward you.

You took the flagon and Edward’s empty cup and topped it off before downing it in one gulp. “Aye. At dawn.” You pulled your coin purse from you belt and let it fall heavily to the wooden table. “I managed to get double for the goods we brought. Treat the crew and I don’t wanna see yer ugly faces until we are groaning and moaning when the sun meets us back on the ship.” Your eyes falling on a very pretty, and busty barmaid serving a few sailors in the corner. She glanced over at you, you gave a very exaggerated wink and she flashed you a very promiscuous look.

The thing about the sun? It always rose too damn early. You removed yourself from the musty tavern bed and tangle of women. A small groan, holding your head for a minute before dressing and leaving the room. Down the creaky stairs, tightening your belt as you pushed out of the tavern into the bright morning light. Squinting against the light, and stumbling slightly as you made your way back to the docks to find your ship. You could hear men shouting and hurrying about to get their ships and crews together. A strong breeze on the air brought you the adrenalizing taste of the salty water. You inhaled deeply, finally managing to rub the sleep from your eyes. A contented sigh leaving you, before taking another long, slow inhale of the life the salt seemed to give you.

You boarded the ship and gave a deep stretch and yawn, catching Ed by the arm as he walked past. “How long?”

“I say we be ready to shove off when you is. All men accounted fer an’ the wind is in ‘r favor fer Dragonstone.”

“Aye, then make haste and let’s be there by the morrow.” You said, releasing his arm and watching your crew blindly as they strapped things down and coiled up ropes.

“Aye cap’n.”

 

“That sea god mus’ really be on our side. Or perhaps that Kraken be shoving us along.” Charles said, taking a seat on a barrel, and joining you for your solitary dinner. As much as you loved your crew, sometimes they were a bit much. “We will be there by the first rays of the mornin’ sun. But (Y/N)?”

“Yes?” You asked, washing down the salty fish with a strong mead you had bought at the port.

“What if Yara don’ want nothin’ to do with us?” Charles asked, tentatively, cutting into his own fish.

“We do not sow.” You said simply, leaving no room for argument.

But Charles had a point. The last time you and your sister had spoke, things did not go over very well. But that had been years and years ago. And as far as you were concerned it was all childish games. You were both much older now, and besides that, you were both Greyjoys. The same blood and iron. Yet, you weren’t sure what to expect.

But pushing through the door where a council was being held, was a delightful sight. Full of women. Strong women. Making battle plans. The hushed silence that fell over the room was awkward as you and Charles crossed the room. Your worn leather boots making a loud echo, only matched by your first mates.

Yara crossed her arms tight over her chest and leaned against the grand table as a couple of those non common tongue speaking oafs rushed in with their weapons raised. You stopped in front of Yara and the two of you simply stared at one another in silence that seemed to last for years before you both embraced in a bone crushing hug. When she released you, you pulled her back in for another hug. “Oh sister, it has been too long.” You said, eyes looking over your sister shoulder to a dark skinned woman. Kissed by the sun. No, that wasn’t enough. Skin that was worshiped by the sun. Large, dark eyes like the sweetest of copper coins you had ever laid eyes on. She was a goddess. A short lived connection and she let a smile creep up those plump lips before Yara jarred you back to reality by pulling away again and turning back to those at the table, where she addressed the blonde headed woman, who fit every part of beauty as a queen should. Daenreys Targaryen, you knew it immediately.

“Your grace, this is my sister, (Y/N). A better captain and sailor you could never find.”

You beamed at the words your sister spoke and then gave a deep bow to the Dragon Queen. “I hope you will forgive my sudden, uh, arrival. I have urgent news.” You said, standing up straight and looking meaningfully at Yara, before your eyes fell to the great table, where war plans were being made. You pointed at the little pieces representing Yara’s fleet. “No.” You said. “That is suicide.”

“How so?” Daenerys spoke up, raising a brow at you.

“Our uncle.” You said, turning your eyes back to Yara. “We saw him. He has the biggest ships I’ve ever seen. A fuckin’ armada of war ships and nothing less.”

Yara’s eyes went round as she looked between you and Charles, who gave a slow nod, his eyes just as big and full of fear as when you had seen the ships.

“Where was he?” Yara asked, turning to the table.

“King’s Landing.” You said in a voice hardly above a whisper.

“Gods.” Yara growled, swiping the Greyjoy pieces away. “Then he is prepared for trouble on the waters.”

“Aye.” You agreed, “But, I am here to fight alongside you.” You added, holding your arm out to your sister. Yara looked down at your arm, before clasping it in her own.

“This changes things. We will regroup and begin again with fresh ideas tomorrow. You are all dismissed.” the Dragon Queen said, frowning down at the table.

\---

“If you hadn’t shown up, everything would have been lost. We would have blindly sailed into Euron and his chaos.” Yara said, taking a seat beside you and filling up your mug with ale.

“Lucky I was there to see really.” You said, staring across the hall at the woman from the council chamber. Her and her sisters seemed to be making their way slowly toward you and your table. “I heard Theon is here?” You added to Yara.

“Aye. He’s in a funny way though. Those Bolton’s… they did some horrible things to him. He don’t talk much. I told him you was here, but he… he’d rather cower in his bed.”

And that was the last of any meaningful talk that came your way that night as your men, and Yara’s became increasingly louder and rowdier with each opened barrel. Before you knew what you were doing, you were up on a table, shouting stories about your travels to roaring laughter and cheering.

“A pirate’s life for me!” You yelled, slopping half of your tankard down your clothes, and stumbling backwards, falling from the table. But before you hit the ground, surrounded by laughter, that beautiful goddess caught you. You stared up at her, blinking her into focus. “My lady!” You cried joyfully.

“I am no lady, my little pirate.” She smiled down at you, before helping you take a seat. “Obara is just fine.” She added, pushing your hair back over your shoulder and taking in every inch of you. Little did you know she had been watching you closely, laughing the loudest at your stories, and silently murdering every man who had given you flirtatious looks. Teased by her sister, Tyene. _‘Just talk to her. I’ve never seen you so…’_ But Obara gave her cold glares every time her sister had started in on her, causing Tyene to give into fits of giggles.

The rest of the Sand Snakes, came to keep you company, and exchanged their own wild stories. And all you could do was stare drunkenly at Obara.

In your drunken state you were unaware of how she seemed to drive everyone else away, allowing no one the attempt to woe you into their beds. Of course, your crew would have prevented that, not that they needed to because they all knew you preferred the company of women.

But when you had woken up the next morning after blacking out, you had little time to make a move on Obara, and she kept her distance. It bothered you, but you were now involved with battle plans.

And it wasn’t until the morning to set out, did you catch glimpse of that beautiful woman. Bellowing orders to your crew. You would sail side by side with Yara, leading the Dragon Queen’s fleet to victory.

“Obara!” You called, as she walked down the docks. “Sail with me?”

She flashed you a bright smile, “I don’t know if you’re dangerous enough to sail with me.” She quipped, but boarding your ship anyways. “But if half of your stories are true, you may be worth the gamble. A sword engulfed in wildfire flames?”

“Aye, my darling. There’s a reason they call me the _Fire of the Sea_.” You said, grinning mischievously at her.

“Then, that is something I would like to witness first hand.” She said, brushing past you, letting her hand drag along you thigh.

“To Sunspear!” You heard yara’s voice yell from her ship.

“To Sunspear!” You shouted in response, you own crew echoing your words, before making busy to shove off.

The wind in your hair, and the call of gulls as they soared over head. And all was right with you, turning over the wheel to Charles as you did your rounds, making sure everyone was prepared for battle at the drop of the hat. And that moment came soon enough. As the sun disappeared on the horizon, the first sounds of battle arose as Euron’s ships came into view.

“Do not let them come aboard boys! What is dead may never die!” You shouted, taking your saber from Charles, taking the nearest torch and setting the blade aflame. Obara at your side, wielding her deadly spear. You both exchanged looks, before the ship jerked and rocked violently as Euron’s ship pushed into yours as Yara’s ship boxed it in.

“Make them pay the Iron Price, mates! Send them to the watery depths of the hells!” You screamed at the top of your lungs, rushing forward to engage in battle. Careful to leave your ship quickly, afraid to set it ablaze.

Cutting down foes with your red hot saber, and the sounds of agonizing screams greeted you like some sick comfort. Eyes constantly searching for your own men, making sure they were handling themselves, like the big boys they were. Though, you kept your eyes on Obara. How she moved so gracefully with that spear. Striking like a deadly snake. Men falling left and right around her.

“There you are, you little cunt!” You heard a gruff voice yell behind you.

You turned quickly, bringing your blade up just in time to catch the ugly ax head of your uncle’s. “Uncle.” You said through grit teeth, with a taunting smile.

“I get to get rid of all you little shit brats in one go. The gods love me today.” He said with a cruel laugh.

You stepped aside quickly, removing your blade from his and giving a hacking swing. Though he side stepped it and brought his ax up again.

“Not today!” You heard a voice say, watching a bloodied, metal tip push through your uncle’s gut. The look of complete shock written all over his face as he dropped his weapons, hands jumping to the sharp object protruding through him. You gave a savage grin at the man you spent half of your life chasing and taunting. And finally, that was over. Your father was avenged, and your people no longer having to hide their faces in shame at the mere mention of the monster before you. With a grunt, Obara pulled her spear from Euron and you both watched him drop to the wooden deck. You looked from the blood pooling at your feet to the woman in front of you. Both of you staring as if the rest of the world didn’t matter.

Obara dropped her spear, stepping over Euron’s body and cupping your face in her hands. “I don’t know why I didn’t do this sooner.” She whispered on a heavy pant, placing her lips to yours.

With your free hand you grabbed her waist pulling Obara in closer, pushing your body into hers and opening your mouth under hers. It lasted a lifetime, but the locking of lips with hers could have never been enough for you. Gasping for air like breaking the surface of water after a deep dive, your hand left her waist, pressing to her cheek and sliding into her hair so you could pull her back in for another kiss.

When you had to breathe again you grinned stupidly at her. “What do you say to spending the night in the captain’s quarters as a special guest?” You asked, glancing back around at the fighting that still remained, and Yara’s voice dictating more orders.

“Perhaps, I will meet you there.” Obara whispered, finally dropping her hands from your face and taking half a step back, a smug look on her face as if she had just stolen all the gold in the world.


End file.
